Amuto Oneshots n Songfics!
by Roses-n-Wolves
Summary: Summary change! Here's a collention of Amuto with the chance of some other pairings one-chapter songfics!
1. Before He Cheats

Rose: Hey everyone! Thanks for choosing to read this piece of crap!

Amu: It's not THAT bad!

Ikuto: Yes….Yes it is…

Rose: Well, this'll be made up of mainly Amuto songfics…

Inferna: In oneshots!

Ikuto: Who's that…?  
Rose: One of my chara's but Yoru~! DISCLAIMER PLEASE! Oh, and there will be some…violent…language. ;)

Yoru: Roses-n-Wolves don't own Shugo Chara! or the song 'Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood, nyaa~. Peach Pit and Carrie Underwood do, nyaa~!

Rose: Warning: This songshot may have some Tadamu in the beginning, TadasexRima, and finally TadasexLulu. But it WILL end with Amuto! Promise! NOW, ON WITH THE SONGSHOT! (Yesh…that's what I'm calling it…)

~AMU'S POV~ (Note: This takes place when the Guardians are in high school and Ikuto's back! Yayz!!)

I rushed down a snowy path, tears streaming down my face. My long, pink hair ended near my hips and some of my bangs slashed my cheeks. I tried to get as far away as possible from Tadase's house. We have, or should I say HAD, been dating for the past three months or so, but I found him lip-locking with some blond chick…I stopped and realized who that girl was. None other than my so-called best-friend, Mashiro Rima.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
_

I think of all of the good times that we had shared. Flashback after flashback, I soon found myself on the frosty ground. Shock turned into anger as I thought of what those two could be doing right now. Those two dancing like the "couple" they are in a slow dance. Tadase getting her a drink, I mean, he's 18 and Rima's 17, so she can't legally get some alcohol. By herself that is…

__

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

I could hear footsteps coming towards me, but I didn't care anymore. The so-called "love of my life" cheated on me and is now helping teach that slut how to play pool. I did notice that there were some of those type of games at the party…

_  
And he don't know...  
_

_  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
_

_  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
_

The footsteps seemed to be right behind me, and I could feel a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head to see who it was and guess who I saw? Someone who's a perverted cosplay blue neko. Yah, him. "Why are you crying _Amu_? You look to pretty for this." I could feel fresh tears just begging to fall. When I didn't answer, he said in a monotone voice, "C'mon. Let's take you home, _Amu_." Chara-changing with Yoru, picking me up like I'm him bride or something, and we took off in a matter of seconds. "Would you stop calling me that?!" Well, at least he stopped me from crying again.

_  
Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...  
_

As I explained to him what had happened, I couldn't help but I couldn't help but think of what could be happening between those two right now. Rima singing like a drunk or Tadase teaching her how to play pool, or those two making out for hours, or even worse involving a car's backseat. That thought only signals that I've been around this guy wwaayy to much.

_  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
_

On the way to my house, Ikuto turned around to get a baseball bat and brought me to the party's parking lot. He handed me the bat and told me to 'let my anger out on his oh-so-precious 2010 Jaguar XF'. How he knew what kind of car he drove, I'll never know. But, I took up Ikuto's offer and let's just say that those two won't get far in this vehicle.

_  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
_

_  
I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
_

The next day turned out to be Saturday. Ikuto and me took a walk through the park to help clear my mind off of Tadase, only to find him and Lulu making out…Wait…Lulu?! Rima defiantly saw this and walked up to the two, bitch-slapped Lulu and kicked Tadase in the place where the light don't shine. She walked off with an angry face and proud steps. "So, Kiddy King really has turned into a playboy, hasn't he, Amu-_koi_?" "Koi?! What's that for?!"

_  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
_

_  
No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
_

Ikuto looked me straight in the eyes and said in a calm voice, "Amu, I love you." I could feel my heart start to go a mile a minute and my face turned to a neon red, or so it felt like. I finally realized that I never really loved Tadase, but the guy in front of me. "M-m-m-m-me….t-t-t-t-o-o-oo, I-i-ikut-to." He smirked and he kissed me. "You're now my Amu-koi and no one's gonna take you away from me again. Got it, Amu-koi?" I smiled and gave him a short kiss on the cheek and hugged him. "Never would, never will, Ikuto-koi."

_  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
_

_  
Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

Ohh... before he cheats...

Rose: YAYZ! MY FIRST FANFICTION THINGY IS DONE! ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Amu: Is she always like this?  
Icicle: Mainly, yah. If she's sane enough, that is.

Yoru: Who're you, nyaa~?

Inferna: She's another one of Rose's chara's!  
Ikuto: *smirks* Well, what does she do when she's not sane?  
Inferna: Well……HEY WTFH?!

Suu: Review for a newbie please, desu~.

Rose/Amu/Icicle/Yoru/Inferna/Ikuto/Suu: MERRY CHRISTMAS *nyaa~/desu~*!


	2. Magnet

Rose: WOW! I feel so loved! T^T

Ikuto: Why is she so happy…?

Racer: She got a review! First review for our gal!

Inferna/Icicle: YAY!

Amu: Is Racer another of your-?

Rose: Yep! But anyways!! SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER PLEASE!

Rima: Roses-n-Wolves don't own Shugo Chara! or the song Magnet by Kagamine Rin and Len…

Amu: These are the ENGLISH lyrics of the song! It's originally in Japanese but Rose said-

Rose: ON WITH THE STORY! ///

Amu's POV!

_A small flame started burning from the bottom of my heart_

_And before I noticed, this passion started a blaze in my soul_

_My butterfly flew around you so erratically_

_The powder from its wings fell on your open palm_

Ever since I met **him **it's always seemed like…a warmth surrounded my entire heart. Just recently that warmth seemed like a wildfire from my head to my toes. Metaphorically speaking, of course. It's like my heart's a butterfly and flew straight to Ikuto, or the flower. But, everywhere I go, **he's** there. Even at one of my best friend's, Hoshina Utau's, party that Sanjo-san prepared with their vast amount of money. Yet, I couldn't stop thinking of **him**. Now, who is **he**? You might be asking. Well, it's simple, really. The guy that has hair almost like a midnight blue and eyes as deep as an ocean. Still don't know who I'm talking about? Ikuto, that's who.

_Letting go of our partner's loving hand_

_We embrace in a passionate kiss_

_Yet is our love is unforgivable, then all the more_

_We become fired up_

"Amu, are you alright? You spaced out for a second…" Tadase asked. I blinked my eyes a few times, and looked at him. "Yah, I'll be fine. Promise." A slow song played over the intercom, and Tadase asked me if I wanted to dance with him. Of course, I said yes out of kindness. We reached the dance floor where many other couples danced to the piano and flute in perfect sync. Halfway through, I could feel a hand on my left shoulder. Well, guess who I saw? **Him**. Let's just say that Tadase wasn't very happy about it. I looked in his eyes and gave him one of my most pleading faces to let me go with him. Realizing this, he let me go to Ikuto. Smiling we walked outside and he kissed me. He broke it after a second or so and whispered to me, 'Amu, I love you and hate it when you're with Kiddy King…I'll say it forever if I have too…' I cut him off then with a kiss of my own and replied with a simple, "Shut up, my hentai neko."

_I just want you to hold me, I want you to confirm for me_

_That the love we have is not some kind of mistake_

_Kiss me on the lips; I want the world to change for me_

_Intoxicated by the love we share, let me drown in this moment_

_Keep me confined with you and want me more and more each passing day_

_If you truly love me, you have to show me that you really care_

_If it's too "strange" for you to handle, I will make it right for you_

_To as far as we can go, I'll be there for you_

The day after the party, I awoke to find myself in a bed that wasn't in my room. A guy, who looked exactly like Ikuto, lay next to me. Better start the day…wait…WHAT?! Jumping off the bed and onto my feet, I make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Seeing I'm awake, he leans up and (Rose: THEIR FULLY CLOTHED SO DON'T GET ANY IDEA'S YOU HENTAI'S!!! THIS IS NOT A LEMON/LIME!!!) spoke in an I-just-woke-up-and-this-really-doesn't-help-me-wake-up kind of voice. "Well, good morning, Amu-_koi_." Processing this through my head, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Squeaking, I was spun around and another pair of lips was pressed to mine in a matter of seconds. We kept on making out for the next ten minutes or so and it felt like the wall somehow got closer to me. Making out for a few more minutes, I broke it off. "Wait…..what if….." I was cut off with a soft and short kiss. "Don't worry about it Amu…Everything is going to be fine…" Another kiss and we went to get some breakfast with out clothes from the night before still on.

_If we happen to completely lose our minds_

_I'll simply melt together with you_

_It is as if, all the time in the world, is not enough to hold you tenderly_

_What we had to go through is different from the dream we had_

_But the reality that is set in stone, for the two of us_

_There's no turning back, I realized after knowing you_

_But that is fine with me…nobody comes close, my most precious butterfly_

At around noon, we made our way to the mall for a bit of shopping and some lunch. Nearly an hour in our fun, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, and Lulu saw us and flagged the two of us over to their table in the Food Court. Kairi and Lulu came back a few months ago and Kairi soon found a girlfriend, Yaya. Lulu, or at least I've heard, is still looking for a guy to call her own. Minutes in and we're bombarded with accusing questions from everyone. Getting fed up, Ikuto said that we had to leave, took my hand, and guided me off. "Thanks for that. It was kinda getting stuffy with all of those questions." He looked at me and smiled. **SMILED**. And we left for my apartment. In the car, I soon begun to realize that there wouldn't be a "U-Turn" sign from this path. And, truthfully, I didn't really give a care about all the weird glances or anything like that.

_I feel nervous as dawn looms yet again_

_And I cry, with you watching over me_

"_It will be alright" you said to calm me down_

_But were you not, crying with me also?_

_I want you to hold me, I want you to confirm for me_

_That the love we have is not some kind of mistake_

_Kiss me on the lips; I want the world to change for me_

_Intoxicated by the love we share, I will drown in it_

Years pass, and I'm not a Hinamori anymore to an extent. Ikuto proposed to me four months after we started dating and we now have two beautiful kids-Isashi and Akita. Isashi is our hyper four year old boy that looks just like his father, except for the golden eyes and he caught my Cool-and-Spicy attitude. Akita's our three year old mini-me. She has my hair and skin tone. Just like Isashi, she has Ikuto's eyes and can be somewhat of a hentai. But, you have to take everything with a grain of salt, right? As the radio ended the song that Ikuto and I sang on our debut album as Strawberry Neko, I said the last few lines.

'_Pull me to yourself, like a magnet would on me_

_Even if someday, we were torn apart, I will still find you_

_Hold onto me tight, there's no returning after this_

_But that is fine with me, nobody comes close, my most precious butterfly'_

Rose: Yay! Sucky story and ending! And...now….good…….night…….*zzzzzzzzzzzzz*

Icicle: Well, she's out for the night.

Inferna: But it's only 11 pm! T^T

Racer: Any reviews, suggestions, ect. Are greatly appreciated, chirpsy!

Amu: Ikuto, can you stop hugging me? *he lets go unwillingly*

Ikuto: Fine…But that was a terrible story.

Inferna/Icicle/Racer: Shut up and go back to Amu! xP


	3. Cowboy Casanova

Rose: Here's another Carrie Underwood song! What a voice she has!!! Anywho, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!  
Orleans: Yay.....  
Inferna: Orleans is Rose's last chara….MARSHMELLOW CRÈME!!!!!  
Ikuto: Someone's more hyper than usual……..  
Icicle/Orleans: GET THAT JAR AWAY FROM HER!!!!!  
Amu: While they try to get that jar back, let's start the story!  
Miki: Roses-n-Wolves doesn't own Shugo Chara!, any of its characters, or the song "Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood. All she owns are her OCs, Lily and Scott.

_Italicized _is Lily singing  
Underlined is Utau singing  
_Italicized_ and Underlined is Lily and Utau singing  
Normal is, well…normal  
**Bold **is speech

Amu's POV!

I'm at two of my friends' concerts, Hanuhime Lily and Hoshina Utau, with Nagi, Rima, Kukai, Tadase and Ikuto. Just as we sat down at our front row seats, the lights dimmed and the announcer stated over the intercom, "GET READY FOR TONIGHT'S PERFORMANCE OF THE DUET-HANUHIME LILY AND HOSHINA UTAU!!!" The crowd behind us started screaming their names and Rima and I soon joined in yelling for Lily and Kukai for Utau. Two spotlights outlined two girls, one on the left and the other on the right of the stage. With the music playing, the female on the right side, Lily, began singing 'Cowboy Casanova'.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_Listening to the song, I started to think of who she could be singing about. By the time it got to "he's like a curse", I started to tense up. Tadase, who is standing beside me, noticed this and asked if I'm okay. Nodding, he went back to listening. **"Amu, are you sure? It doesn't seem like it…"** Rima asked me this and I looked at her. Sighing, I simply replied, **"Rima, I really don't know…"**_**  
**_  
_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_Well, I think I know who Utau's referring to, because I saw Ikuto tense up as well. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, looking past Tadase, Kukai, and rested on the "black cat". 'Wait, so are they trying to tell me to stay away from him? But, why sing this when Ikuto's here?' Moving my attention back to the stage, Utau was looking straight at me, while Lily's eyes are pointed to someone in the right side of the audience. Leaning down to my best friend, I asked her in a semi-worried voice, **"Do they think they're referring to…-" "Amu, Utau is only because she might still have a crush on Ikuto. Not so much with Lily."** I smiled at her and gave a thank you._  
_  
I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my adviceWith Utau singing, she started to glare daggers at me. Looking away towards Tadase, I could catch Ikuto looking at me. Now starting to blush, I moved my gaze to the ground where my black and hot pink converse lay on my feet. Even if she IS singing about me, wouldn't she tell me first? Pulling me out of my thoughts is movement from Tadase and Kukai. Whispering, **"We'll be back. We're going to get some popcorn and soda. Do you want any, Hinamori-san?" "Sure. I'll just get a coke, if you don't mind. Do you want me to ask Rima and Nagi?"** Nodding, I turned my head to their direction. Moving their heads no, I did the same to Tadase. With a 'thanks', the two left. With my attention to the stage, I didn't notice Ikuto move closer to me.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

_Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
_He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just rememberFeeling something on my arm, I jumped and turned to look at the source of my scare. Smirking, Ikuto moved his hand back to his side. **"What was that for anyways? I'm trying to enjoy the performance." "Well, if you're so interested in the song, then who do you think they're singing about?"** Thinking, I decided to tell him the truth. **"Utau's singing to me to stay away from you. Lily, I have no idea about her thoughts."** Rolling my eyes, I caught a hint of surprise in his eyes. Rima must've heard this because she started to softly laugh. Glaring at her, I motioned for her to shut up. Looking back at Ikuto, he seemed to be staring off in space. Snapping him out of his trance, he had a determined look on his face.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life_  
Oh you better run for your life

With the song wrapping up he pulled me in for a kiss. Stunned, I didn't mentally move, but I started to kiss him back. After the song, we said at the same time, **"I love you Amu/Ikuto."** Isn't that weird? Tadase must've heard this or saw us, since he gave all of his stuff to Kukai and ran to the exit. Rima started to congratulate me, Kukai seemed to have gone backstage to tell Utau and comfort her, Nagi just smiled knowingly, and Lily came out to the audience just to make sure Kukai was telling the truth. Seeing this, she mouthed a 'congrats, Amu' and went to see her boyfriend, Scott. With the concert over, all four of us left for our homes. Ikuto didn't want to face his sister, so he decided to spend the night at my house. Little did we know that Tadase was watching us the whole time with a fire raging in his eyes. Maybe he should be that 'cowboy casanova' that I should stay away from?

Rose: And here's another finished chapter! It's only been, what, three days? And this story is FOUR freaking pages?! I must have too much time on my hands……  
Inferna: TWO NEW RECORDS!!!  
Amu: Well, Lily seemed nice.  
Ikuto: Amu-koi, I'm cold. *hugs Amu*  
Amu: GET OFF ME, YOU HENTAI NEKO!  
Orleans/Icicle: Well, everyone's back to normal.  
Racer: Reviews, suggestions, ect. Are greatly appreciated! And thanks coonbuddy1 and 28mymusic for the reviews!  
Rose: They really made my day!!! ^.^  
Rose/Inferna/Amu/Ikuto/Orleans/Icicle/Racer: HAPPY NEW YEAR N R&R!!!!!!!


End file.
